What have I got to loose?
by Tahno-To-My-Korra
Summary: Korra's so sick of feeling lonely, like she useless and doesn't serve a purpose, so when Tahno makes her an offer to be of some import, how can she refuse?


**Paring: Tahorra  
Rating: T  
Setting: Set after Episode 5, after the Fire Ferrets narrowly win their tournament.  
About: She's sick of seeing couples being in love everywhere she goes. Sick of being so alone and worthless so when Tahno offers her a chance to be of good use how can she resist? **

**Hey guys, please, please forgive me for my writing, I know it sucks balls but it's just a nice outlet for me to relieve stress and if by any slim chance you like it please review, would mean the world to me. This is a chaptered fic and I'm terribly sorry if I take a while to update, things are a little crazy. I love you all**

**Chapter 1**

Korra quickly side-stepped, narrowly dodging a stream of water aimed for her head and re-directed it back to the opposing team, knocking all three members off the platform and to a watery grave. Korra removed her helmet automatically feeling a little less light headed, she wiped her forehead with the back side of her glove and released a well-deserved sigh. It takes all the energy and strength she's got to not drop on the floor of the ring and fall asleep on the spot. She wills herself to move slowly out of the fighting ring and back to the change rooms where Mako and Bolin are waiting for her, grins plastered on their faces.

"Wow Korra, that was, was, AMAZING!" Bolin shouts as enthusiastically as he can but unable to move his upper body much due to the injury on his shoulder. Korra turns to his direction and shouts him a warm smile and embracing him in a hug causing him to let out a little whimper of pain as she presses on his injury accidently. "Sorry" She whispers as she takes him to the bench to sit down. She quickly grabs the bucket of clean water on the other side of the room and bends enough water over her hands to start the healing process. As she starts to manoeuvre and shape her hands to start the healing she feels a warm sensation spread from her shoulder all through her body. She slowly turns around to find the source of the warmth and her blue eyes crash with a deep golden pair. "You did great out there Korra, I owe you one" Mako says, a small smile spreading widely across his face. Korra bites down the blush attempting to crawl through her cheeks and all she wants to do is hug Mako tightly and never let him go but instead settles with a small smile and an "It was no problem"

New sounds of footprints enter the change rooms and as Korra looks up, she sees the pure beauty that is Asami Sato. Now don't get her wrong, Korra doesn't hate Asami she hates how perfect she is. How gorgeous and flawless she is, how her personality seems too good to be true and how she makes Mako seem like the happiest guy alive, she envy's that the most. She watches as Asami gracefully makes her way to Mako and watches the couple embrace in a tender kiss. The pure sight of it makes her want to vomit and also burns her up inside with jealously. It's not until she feels a splash of water hit her lap that she realises that she has completely ignored Bolin and his current situation. She snaps right back to work and within a matter of a few seconds, Bolin's shoulder is almost as good as new. "Korra, congratulations, you did an amazing job out there" It takes Korra a few seconds to realize that the kind praise had come from Asami and yet again another reason for Korra to hate how perfect she is. "Oh, thanks" with a forced smile is all she can manage to get out.

Korra stands up; quickly striping of her uniform and leaving her in only her _'water tribe'_ get up as Bolin had so delicately called it. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys for training tomorrow" Korra said as she grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder. She said her quick goodbyes and headed down the hall in a matter of minutes. She walked with her head low, hoping not to run into any fans or any media, that was the last thing she wanted to face but when she collides shoulders with another figure and she looks up, and she's certain she would rather have a crowd of microphones and media surrounding her than be staring at him of all people. "Hey, watch where it hot st- ...Oh, well look who we have here, if it isn't the almighty Uh-vatar" Korra shudders at his smooth voice and she can already feel the irritation swell up inside of her like a poisonous wasp sting. She leans to one side, crossing her arms as she does so. "I didn't see you there pretty boy, I can assure you if I did, the impact would have been a lot harder" Korra said a smirk tugging at her lips, pretty happy with her remark but as she stared at Tahno and noticed his face not changing from the usual smirk he had plastered on his face she felt a little dumb. Korra's breathe caught in her throat as Tahno approached closer and closer to her leaving little next to no space between the two. "That's not the only thing that would have been harder" He says in practically a whisper then she feels so hot and steamy her neck, that it takes all her might to not close her eyes and smile at it, Instead she rolls her eyes and mutters "You're disgusting" in such a low voice, that if Tahno wasn't in such a close proximity she's sure he wouldn't of heard it. "Close match you had their sweetie, for a minute it looked like I wasn't going to have the opportunity to bang you to the ground, in our match of course" Tahno said in an even more seductive voice. Although she hated to admit it, he was right, The Fire Ferrets had barely won that match, they needed improvement, they needed to join together as a group or maybe what they needed was some time apart so when Tahno leans in even closer that she swears she can feel his hot lips on the skin of her neck and whispers "Thought anymore about those private lessons?" She agrees.

**Boo. This chapter was awful but hopefully the next one will be better. I should be updating tomorrow but if not definitely in the next couple of days. Reviews would be muchly appreciated and from now until 30****th**** September I will be taking any and all request to write for, so send me them either here in reviews or to my Tumblr **


End file.
